The Hardships of Bella Swan
by EdwardsMyHero
Summary: Come join Bella in the troubles she faces throught her junior and senior year at Forks. All Human! Edward's there too!


Here I am once again, cleaning up after Renee

**I was sitting around with nothing to do when this story idea popped into my head. Hope that you enjoy it. Remember to read and review. (this will be a chapter story)**

**Chapter 1**

Here I am once again, cleaning up after Renee. Ever since Charlie died and Phil left to go fight, she has been a wreck. I have not seen her sober in months. Here let me tell you exactly what happened…

When I was in the 6th grade, my dad was Police Chief of Forks. Oh yeah, I live in the small town of Forks, Washington. Well being Police Chief is not that hard. The worst you can get is Mike Newton and his posse vandalizing school property, but not that day. No, that day there was a bank robbery. Charlie, being the hero, took on the bank robber. He was shot and the ambulance pronounced him DOA. At the funeral, my mom met Phil. No, she did not go out with him right a way. They became friends for about three years and then she decided to start dating again. They got married when I was 10th grade. They were (and still are) going strong. The thing is, Phil left seven months ago to go fight for our country. Renee is handling it by drinking.

So that brings us back to me. I have to go to school in ten minutes. I only really have five friends there. Alice and Rosalie have been there for me through the good and bad times. When my dad died, Rosalie and Alice had me over at there houses every other night. Then there are their brothers. Alice has two while Rosalie has one. Edward and Emmett Cullen, Alice's brothers, are so nice to me. Emmett is like a big brother to me. He is going out with Rosalie. I love him so much. Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother, is also like a brother to me. He is going out with Alice. On date nights and other times like that, I talk to Edward. He was the on I went to the first night I stayed with Alice after my father died.

_**Flashback**_

I walked into Alice's house with my bag. I could not believe that this was happening to me. My father was dead.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Carlisle and Esme. Thank you for having me over."

"Our pleasure, Bella. Alice is upstairs in her room." Esme said.

I went upstairs crying just thinking about my dad. Edward was in the hallway.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?"

I was afraid that my voice would crack so I just nodded. We walked into his room and he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down.

"I miss him so much, Edward."

"Bella, it's ok to miss him. When my grandma died, I missed her a lot. I know that's not the same, but…" He leaned in and gave me a hug. We sat there like that for what seemed like forever, until Alice, in all her glory busted in.

"Bella! I did not know you were here!"

"Bella and I just got caught up talking."

"Come on, Bella. We are going to have so much fun." I was worried when she said that. I was feeling better until that moment. Then I was worried about what Alice had in store for me.

_**End Flashback**_

I pull into the school with ten minutes till the bell rings. Rosalie and Jasper are over by Edward's Volvo.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?" Emmett asks.

"Not much."

"Well, Bella I guess we will see you in class. I want to spend a little alone time with Jasper." Alice looked at Jasper when she said this and you could feel the love she had in her eyes.

"Same here, just with Emmett." Rosalie said.

They walked away and Edward and I are the only ones left standing there. That is ok though. It is always like this on mornings before school.

"So, Bella. What's really up?" He knew that something happened again this morning. He's the only one that knows.

"I found Renee slumped on the couch again this morning with three bottles of Vodka and I think that she might be getting into some drugs. I'm worried about her, Edward." A single tear fell during the last words and my voice broke a little during the part about drugs.

"Bella, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. If you want, I can suggest to Alice another sleepover for tonight."

"I think that would be a good idea. I'll just have to leave a note for Renee that she probably won't even read." I added the last part under my breath. I loved spending the night at Alice's house. I always ended up talking to Edward the whole night. He was the one I vented to. He always listened to what I had to say.

The bell rang at that moment and it brought me out of the little world I was in.

"See you at lunch then, Bella."

"See you then, Edward."

I walked into first period English. Alice had no time to talk to me today before class started since she walked in moments before the tardy bell.

"Class, today we will have a discussion about the chapters you were supposed to have read in _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I hope that you all have read the assigned chapters."

After Mrs. Drake finished speaking, one of the people from the office called down to the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Drake's room…yes, I have her…I'll send her right down…you're welcome. Isabella, you are wanted in the office."

I got up and left the room. I had this funny feeling that this wasn't going to be a happy visit. The principal called me into her office.

"Isabella, I did not call you down here because you are in trouble but…well I don't know how to say this. Before I tell you, is there anyone that you want to come down in case this is too much for you to handle?'

"Yeah. Would you mind calling Edward Cullen down?"

After a few minutes, Edward walked into the office.

"Now, Miss. Swan, we got word that your step-father's plane was shot down and there were no survivors."

I couldn't believe it. I now lost the second father figure I have ever had. I hope that Renee doesn't do anything to drastic. She is already in depression. I started to cry after that thought. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you would like to go home…" Edward interrupted her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to escort Bella home."

"That's a good idea."

So with that, Edward and I left and were excused from the rest of our classes. I was walking to my car and about to get in the driver's seat when he turned me around.

"How about I drive?"


End file.
